


Кровавая королева

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Guro, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Эпизод из совместной жизни Камиллы и Магнуса





	Кровавая королева

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на ФБ-17  
> ВНИМАТЕЛЬНО ЧИТАЕТЕ ПРЕДПРЕЖДЕНИЯ ПЕРЕД ПРОЧТЕНИЕМ!!!  
> ФИК СОДЕРЖИТ: многочисленные смерти на фоне, blood-play, много крови, куннилингус, гуро, ООС !!!
> 
> ВАС ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЛИ!

Кровь везде. Она пропитала простыни. Капает на пол. Стучит в висках. Обжигает горло.  
  
Постель похожа на лежбище маньяка: стоит чуть пошевелиться, как кровь хлюпает под тобой, пачкает кожу, засыхает корками под ногтями… Жуткая кровавая ванна.  
  
  
Ее не беспокоит кровь — она ее жаждет. Она спихивает с постели пустые тела с едва колотящимися сердцами и тут же отыскивает новую артерию, чтобы вцепиться в нее зубами.  
  
Кровь хлещет в ее рот, наполняет желудок, согревает холодную кожу. Щеки постепенно наливаются нездоровым, лихорадочным румянцем, каждая клеточка ее существа поет от восторга, и простой повседневный голод уступает место жажде.  
  
  
Теперь она жаждет его.  
  
Ему противно ее животное поведение. Он отворачивается, когда она вонзает клыки в чье-то горло, брезгливо морщится, заметив свежие пятна на дорогих коврах, и не скрывает отвращения при виде ее мертвых жертв.  
  
Но тем не менее он — ее. У него сильное тело, узкие бедра танцора, могучая грудь и восхитительный язык, который она любит чувствовать на себе. Его глаза вспыхивают золотом в порыве гнева, гибкие пальцы творят магию каждым движением, и порой она чувствует непреодолимое желание попробовать его на вкус. Каким будет его кровь? Терпкой и жидкой? Или же она будет вязнуть на языке, отдавая приторной сладостью?  
  
  
Он ненавидит кровь. Кривит нос и тут же протягивает ей платок, чтобы стереть последние следы трапезы, который она отбрасывает прочь. Кровь пропитала ее белье — дорогой шелк облепил тело, будто вторая кожа, и стоит ей прижаться — он покрыт ею. Она наслаждается негодованием в чужих глазах, ловит недовольный возглас, только-только слетевший с губ, жадным поцелуем и триумфально смеется, чувствуя, как его руки проскальзывают под испорченную одежду.  
  
Ее жажда неумолима.  
  
Они падают на испорченную ее голодом кровать, и кровь омывает их с головы до ног. Он в кой-то веки не возмущается и не вопит об осторожности, а срывает с них ненужные тряпки и вжимается всем телом.  
  
Он слизывает с нее кровь, будто пытаясь очистить, а она заливисто смеется, больно дергая его за длинные пряди волос. Он слишком дотошен: его рот медленно движется от одной груди к другой, пока руки судорожно оглаживают бедра. Это раздражает. Она стонет, выгибается телом, давит на плечи, направляя его голову к своей промежности, и хрипло кричит, когда гибкий язык теребит клитор и скользит между влажных от соков половых губ.  
  
Она хочет еще.  
  
Ее трясет от оргазма, выламывает, когда он погружает в нее язык, но этого мало. Она сжимает его бедрами, будто строптивого жеребца, и требует, просит, умоляет, сходит с ума каждую секунду, не получая желаемого.  
  
Когда он наконец заполняет ее, она не стонет. Она хрипло дышит, царапает обнаженными клыками его шею, лижет губы и раздирает спину, пока его глаза не загораются дьявольским золотым. Она заворожено смотрит в бездонные кошачьи зрачки, яростно встречая каждый толчок, стискивает его в себе и улыбается.  
  
Он — ее.  
  
Чем ближе к финалу, тем больнее толчки. Он наказывает ее за кровь, за убийство, за секс на кровавых простынях. Он наматывает ее волосы на кулак и оттягивает голову, чтобы вцепиться зубами в горло, кончая. Его семя заполняет давно остывшее нутро, обжигает внутренности и греет так, что на секунду ей мерещится, будто ее сердце вновь бьется.  
  
Он валится на кровать рядом с ней и тут же подскакивает, скрываясь в ванной. Она следит за ним, оглаживая взглядом смуглые ягодицы, а стоит двери закрыться и зажурчать воде, прикрывает глаза.  
  
Голод и жажда всегда будут с ней. Так что ему придется смириться.


End file.
